Diary of Claire Redwood, the female Farmer
by Luana Fluorite
Summary: My brother heard I was heading to a new life in a new town across the sea. He zip zap got me this very journal to record my new life on the farm and told me to write back every now and then. Tomorrow I will be boarding the S.S. Jet-Speed to my new life!


Hi! This is Luana Fluorite and her loooonnngg term absence due to school…I've always loved this game and I finally thought to write this little dairy. It's gonna be a dairy dedicated to Harvest Moon and hers truly, Claire! Of couse I do not own ANY of the characters other than the invisible mom, dad, and brother behind the story. I also own the last name of Redwood. I really hope you enjoy and tell me what you think of the story Thanks!

Hi there! My name is Clair Redwood. I'm about 19 years old and my birthday is Spring 14th! It lands on the day of Spring thanksgiving. My mom always said that it meant I was lucky in the fields of love. I'm not quite sure of that though. Though my entire life, I have never been out on a date or even near it…

Anyway! Enough talk of my loveless past. You see the other day I was going through the newspaper as I always do after I had come back from my job at the candy store down the street. I saw this advertisement about a rich wonderful life on a farm and I was like, "A new life! This is it! An escape from this boring life and this rotten thing of an apartment (the rent WAS pretty cheap though…)

I boarded on the S.S. Jet-Speed, along with my dog named Benji (by the way was a fail because the ship was anything BUT speedy) and here I am, on the way to Mineral Town.

Now to explain in a brief statement you existence, my dear diary. After I informed my older brother, his name is Rusty, that I was leaving the big cities to live a comfortable, peaceful, exciting life on a small town across the sea he had prompt sent me this journal right before the day I was to depart.

Now it is 4a.m. in the morning (I've been much too excited to sleep.) The S.S. Jet-Speed is due to arrive in Mineral Town in about two hours. I might as well go catch some shut eye before we arrive.

MFoMT3 MFoMT3 MFoMT3 MFoMT3 MFoMT3 MFoMT3 MFoMT3 MFoMT

Spring 01, year 1 (Monday)

I can NOT believe this! S.S. Jet-Speed arrived at mineral Town at 9am! It wasn't delayed! It was just lag-snailed slow to begin with! The delay wasn't as bad as what came afterwards. I believe the image is now implanted in my brain maybe for the next 100 years.

After I had arrived at the farm, it was a sight (a pretty horrid one) to see. It was a mess. All you could see was this so very small house, a so very small barn and this so very small chicken coop. There was a wood shack and stable but the place was deserted. Then was the most disappointment of them all, the planting field. All I saw for eye-sights of miles away were rocks, boulders, stumps, weeds, weeds, and guess what? More weeds. It was a very disgusting sight.

Then some guy in a red suit and a red tall hat appeared. As fat as he was one could even think a giant red tomato had escaped. He approached me with a smiled on his face and greeted me. He asked me what I was doing here and I told him that I had brought this farm land off a newspaper and he laughed at me! The nerve of that tomato! He then has the guts to tell me I have been tricked. How else would one react? I hit him of course!

Well then after we did make up after that. He was such a wacky man! It even turns out he was the mayor of Mineral Town and that his son was Mineral Town's one and only police officer. I must've been wearing my lucky shirt since he didn't call his son to arrest me for hammering the tomato.

After he left I let Benji out to roam the farm land and I took a little exploration time to my own as well.

There was that old run-down but useable farmhouse me and Benji were suppose to live in. There was a television, a bed (I had to clean it up along with the rest of the house because of mites), a coffee table, a tool chest, a calendar, and a very old bookshelf on farm work.

Next to the house was a red mailbox that was rusting all over. There was a dog house with the tag, "Marathon's House" that I replaced for Benji…even though he will be sleeping in my house. There was the empty barn, coop, stable, and wood shack. There was a mildly fast stream to the south of my farm and a honey bee tree. There was also a fish pond (with no fishes) sand a shipment box. The shipment box was the most new looking item on the entire farm land.

After a tiring day with a tomato and exploring the new (disgustingly old) farm that I eventually named "Petal-Still Forest" Farm, I took Benji into the house a moment ago and I am about to crash in the (finally) mite-free bed and sleep.

Tomorrow is a pretty big day. I will be going into the town and introducing myself to the rest of the town, as the tomato had suggested to me. Anyway, right now I threw on some soft cotton pajamas and I'm going to go to bed. Good night!


End file.
